Naruto and Sasuke : The Two Princes
by WeddingDress
Summary: This is the start when Naruto and Sasuke understands that Kakashi has kidnapped Sakura!
1. The Hunt for Sakura!

Naruto and Sasuke: The Two Princes

"WHERE IS KAKASHI SENSEI?" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi told Naruto and Sasuke to meet him at the Memorial Stone at 9:00 _sharp_. Sasuke stepped out from the shadows.

" When he comes, I'm gonna KILL him." Sasuke said quietly to himself with that cold, icy glare.

" AND I forgot to eat ramen because I was in a hurry to come here!" Naruto said aloud. He wanted to get there before Sasuke but obviously, Sasuke was first.

Then Naruto remembered something.

" Hey! Where's Sakura?"

They both waited a little more. Naruto was about to get a bite when he remembered that Kakashi could come any second and leave poor Naruto all alone.

" Can this day get any worse?" Naruto exclaimed.

Suddenly, a messenger bird flew above them.

" Sasuke, isn't that those cool messenger birds you always dream about?"

" That's it… I'll kill you first. Then I'll kill Kakashi."

" AHHHH! ITS HEADING OUR WAY!"

The bird swooped down and threw the note on Sasuke' s face. Along with it, some bird poop.

" OH! THAT IS SO ****** GROSS!" Sasuke said to himself as he wiped off the nasty stuff from his beautiful face.

" You just made my day, Sasuke!" Naruto said, pleased. Then Naruto noticed something.

" Hey there's a message inside!"

" No duh, smart one!" Sasuke took the rolled out parchment. It was from Kakashi. It said:

_Dear Naruto and Sasuke,_

_I don't think you have noticed but i have kidnapped sakura. Both of you are supposed to find her and save her from the evil clutches from... well me, your sensei. Use your senses and don't be dumb about it._

_Kakashi sensei :D _

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the letter in shock. What did Kakashi mean? And how will they find Sakura?

"Well! Lets go and find sakura - chan and beat some out of Kakashi while we have the chance!" Naruto exclaimed with his usual cheeriness and energetic self. But Sasuke had other plans.

" Well, i don't care about Sakura so I"m not going." Well technically, this isn't true. Sasuke actually thought Sakura was a bit nicer than that loud , noisy Ino. And she definently is stronger than that helpless Hinata girl. And he didn't know WHAT to think of that ten-ten girl. But obviously, he would never share this with Naruto or anybody else.

"Hey! Wait! Theres still more to the letter!" Naruto shouted and obviously, interuppting Sasuke's thoughts.

_P.S. This is a MUST! If you don't do this just because you don't care about Sakura, ( cough, cough Sasuke cough cough why am i coughing so much? must be sick...) then you will fail Ninja Acedemy and I will Make sure that you will never even LOOK at a kunai ever again in your whole life. Trust me. I have done this to my former students and... well, imagine the rest... on second thought, it might be too painful. Just come... To your Death Hee Hee Hee_

_I HATE kakashi... _sasuke said to himself. _Ah well, i don't have anything else to do...might as well do this.. hey i know! I can pretend this is my training! yeah. OK! I'm ready!_

"Naruto! Lets-" But Naruto was already gone into the woods.


	2. Shino and Ants

_Finally!_ Naruto thought to himself. _I'm gonna beat Sasuke and I'll finally get some admiration. Sasuke was getting too much._ Naruto was running through the trees as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. He felt the air rush past him. Then he remembered something. _Where am I running to? AHHHHH! I've been running no where all this time! What did Kakashi say?_ Naruto tried to remember but he couldn't. _Ah well, I never could remember anything in the first place. So I'll probably have to- _"SHINO!"

"Huh?" Shino said. He thought he heard someone call him, but that was impossible. Who could be out this far in the forest this deep? Then he saw his worst nightmare coming out from the trees. Naruto. The only reason Shino hated him that much was because he was so loud. He bothered his insects. But somehow, Shino didn't hate him _that _much. Just didn't like him. While Shino was wondering about that little thought, Naruto ran up to him.

"HEY SHINO! WHATCHA DOIN' IN THIS PART OF THE WOODS?" Naruto said aloud. He didn't even give Shino a chance to answer when he started on his other question.

" Are you trying to track something with your bug-" Naruto stopped mid- sentence. Track! That's just what he needed! He just needed for someone to track where Sakura was! Bingo!

" Hey Shino, can you do me a favor?" Naruto asked as sweetly as possible. Shino knew this was coming. He always knew something was coming. That's just how Shino was. No one actually saw Shino as a friend. Just as someone who knows a lot of stuff. A smart aleck. A nerd. People only came to him when they needed help. Just like Naruto needed help. _Their all the same_, Shino thought.

" What is it?" Shino asked.

" Can you help me find Sakura? Think of it as a game we can both play together! But I just need help on the first part: Finding Sakura! please , please Shino?" Naruto whined to him as if he were a dog.

" Ugh. Sure. Do you have anything of Sakura's with you?" Shino questioned Naruto. Naruto looked around in his pocket. Hey! There was Sakura's pink watch she threw at him when Naruto kept nudging him asking her what time is was. Naruto remembered that and shivered. Remember, NEVER ASK SAKURA ANYTHING!

" Here you go Shino!" Naruto told him with excitement. He couldn't wait for Shino's bugs to sniff out the hiding place of Kakashi and Sakura.

" Oh! Well… let's see." When Shino started talking to himself, Naruto started wondering if he was talking to a mental person. Shino looked up after a minute or two after talking to himself.

" Naruto, Sakura is hiding in the waterfall." Shino said with a proud look on his face. His insects never really were good with water. He'll have to give them a treat sooner or later. Maybe some juicy flies or crunchy ants. Now Naruto knew that Shino was quiet. Really quiet. But Naruto DID NOT know that Shino was mad. _How can anyone be inside a waterfall?_

Naruto tried to tell Shino nice and slowly that no one can be inside a waterfall. But before Naruto could explain anything, Shino said:

" Naruto, don't think I don't see that confused expression on your face. I meant that she was _behind _the waterfall. And if you don't understand _that_, well, I'm going to have to say that you are stupid." Shino ended his sentence with a sigh and a shake of the head.

"Naruto, I'm going." Shino had enough Naruto for a day. If he had anymore, he thought he would explode.

" HEY SHINO!"

_OH PARASITES!_ Shino said to himself. Konoha better get ready for an explosive as big as Choji.

" What is it Naruto?"

" Thanks. You're a pretty good guy! I think your ANT-ASTIC!" Naruto replied. Then he was gone. Shino was shocked but happy inside. He _was_ nice. _That's_ why Shino didn't hate him. As Shino turned around, he remembered something. _Wait, ANT-ASTIC?_


	3. Sasuke's Way of Thinking

Meanwhile, Sasuke was thinking of a way to find Naruto. _He couldn't have gone far… could he?_ _What if_ _something happens to him? What if he gets murdered by an enemy?_ Sasuke pushed the thoughts away, but they kept drifting back at him. He started thinking about something nice, like killing Itachi_. I_ _don't care what happens to Naruto._ Even so, Sasuke quickened his pace.

_DRAT! I forgot to ask Shino WHERE the waterfall was!_ Naruto blamed himself. Suddenly, a low growl came from somewhere near. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks . The low growl came again. But this time louder. Naruto started looking everywhere to make sure he didn't have company. When the low growl came again, Naruto understood where it was from.

His stomach.

_AW MAN!_ Naruto grumbled as he stopped and leaned against a tree. I'M _SO HUNGRY!_ Naruto wished that he had just eaten that delicious bowl of ramen. That mouth watering-Naruto felt a presence nearby! But he just didn't know where it was. Then Naruto felt something hard kick on his back. Then his mind went blank .When he finally opened his eyes, he saw a pretty girl that reminded him of Ino, stepping on his back.

"Owww…"Naruto whimpered. Who were these people? And why did the one that was stepping on his back look so much like Ino?

"So the boy talks!". The Ino looking one said.

"So, WHY ARE YOU IN OUR TERRITORY ?" She screamed.

"Inan! Leave the boy alone!" The one with the worried look splattered across his face said. The boy could've accidently stumbled across here.

"OH SHUTUP MINO!" You are not the boss of me! Only Kagamine tells me what to do…" She looked at the scary guy named Kagamine.

" What should I do?" Inan asked Kagamine.

Kagamine looked at Naruto carefully. He could see something very special inside him. _If only he… _

" Kill him."


End file.
